


A Silken Union

by QueenEgg



Series: The Princess' Gift [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff & Angst, Lurien has the Big Anxieties, Other, Weddings, dw guys it only gets better from here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Hornet and Lurien finally tie the knot.





	1. Before the Ceremony: Lurien

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehe bug marriage

“Lurien...” His mother’s voice had his antennae fluttering slightly, turning to the side to see her standing behind him with his robes in her hands. “This is it, dear one,” she said, drawing closer so she could slip the silken fabric over his shoulders, helping him secure the cuffs around his wrists and settling his veil’s clasp- embossed with the crest of Deepnest’s Queen -atop his head.

His insides were churning to an almost alarming degree but as he rubbed his claws together, he simply nodded, wordless, as his mother finished setting up the adornments on him. The beads hanging from his neck and around his legs had a specific meaning he knew, but at the moment their purpose escaped him.

“Mother- you and ren’na- I’m sorry that I-” he started, only to freeze when she threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

“We’re  _ proud _ of you, Lurien,” she said, her voice close to breaking as she held him. “Our sweet hatchling has grown into such a wonderful being.. We are lucky, lucky parents, to have raised someone like you.” Even as she spoke, Lurien knew he couldn’t cry- he  _ couldn’t- _

“Mother... mama,” he whimpered softly, returning her embrace. “I’m scared, I’m terrified... Hornet and I- I don’t know if she’ll ever look at me the way I want her to, and I think.. I think it’ll kill me if she doesn’t-” Lurien sobbed tearlessly against his mother’s shoulder.

In response, she said nothing, only holding him tighter as the hushed whispers from outside of the room drew closer.

When she pulled away, she nodded and pulled his veil back over his eye. “Do you have the gift?” she asked. Lurien nodded, the case was sitting on the ground behind him. It was an integral part of the ceremony, yes, but it was also something he’d deliberated on for several months before the wedding. Hornet would accept it no matter what, but he still hoped she’d find it to her liking. “Then you’re set... Just don’t drop it on your way up.” Lurien blanched at the thought of the case falling out of his hands and plummeting to the bottom of the lake below the village.

“Please don’t joke about that,” he whispered out as he moved to collect it. “It’s much too valuable for me to risk, were it to be lost to the waters I can only see my future drowning alongside it.”

His mother laughed into her palm as she watched him clutch the polished metal to his chest with both hands. But then, there was no more time for playfulness as a pair of weavers slipped past the silk curtain separating them from outside. Lurien felt minuscule beneath their gazes, but when one beckoned him to follow, he remembered the immense responsibility that would be settling on his shoulders soon.

“Thank you,” he said as he stepped out of the room with his escorts. The proud gaze that followed him out told him all he needed to know.


	2. Before the Ceremony: Hornet

“Hornet-” Pushing away her father’s hands from her crest, Hornet let Herrah adjust the beads hanging from her horns as she straightened her own cloak and cape.

“How many times do I have to tell you-?” she snapped, stepping away from them both to fix her collar, the crimson fabric cast her as the rightfully striking figure she was while her eyes fell on the wrapped object at the corner of the room. “You will not dissuade me, you will not change my mind on this. Lurien is  _ mine.” _

“Why must you be so difficult?” his voice was a rough stone against her thoughts, yet Hornet held firm.

“And why must  _ you _ bring up this up  _ today _ of all days? Are you truly so fickle and cold that you’d put Hallownest’s capital in his hands only to wrench it away from him because you doubt his conviction? I won’t call this off just because you dangled another kingdom’s heiress in front of me.” It was enough stress already to know what she was giving up soon. Lurien was nice enough, but that was all. In every one of their meetings he’d cowered or cried until she’d been forced to make an attempt at comforting him, and even now he quailed at most everything in Deepnest...

None of this would affect her decision in the end, however.

“Child, you know I only want the best for you-” her father attempted again, and not even Herrah’s hiss to be silent stopped him. Hornet spun about in place and held in a snarl.

“I’m not a child anymore, and no, you only want what’s best for yourself. That’s why you insisted I be married- for the sake of this land and the peace you so desire. You are a selfish, self-centered ruler.” He was stronger than her, she knew that- she’d seen him cleave apart a mawlek with a slight wave of his hand when she was young and foolish enough to wander out of the palace without her guards once. Yet, despite that, she was still his child, and that might have been the only thing protecting her at that moment as he watched her with barely restrained anger.

“Father-  _ my King, _ please,” his title fell from her mouth reluctantly, but with all the respect he was owed. “His heart belongs to me. I can’t say I feel the same, even you know that, but please, don’t ask me to break him...”

Her parents beheld her in silence, and it was only when her father’s claws settled on her shoulders did she feel like crying herself, the knot of anxiety in her chest undoing itself as she let her sire smooth out the wrinkles in the fabric she wore.

“Very well, daughter mine. I will allow you this... if only to keep my word, and yours,” he said, terse yet not unyielding. “Now go, I foresaw your soon-to-be husband fretting over you doing that which you just proclaimed will never happen. He’s waiting for you.”

“I- you-  _ gods, _ just please don’t make a scene during our vows-!” Hornet shouted as quietly as she could while she hastily grabbed the gift she’d prepared Lurien from the opposite side of the room before hurrying out of the room.

Once she was outside, she didn’t look back.


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have any of them gifted the other with something?" - anon  
> "Lurien's/Hornet's thoughts on their wedding day as they meet eachother at the altar." - mrspuffinaskimask

_ You’re late. _ He wanted to say it to her face. Standing alone outside of the procession hall for several minutes had left Lurien shaking, and now that Hornet was at his side he couldn’t even tell her how anxious she’d made him. Yet, when she looked up at him, there was something soft in her gaze he hadn’t seen before.

Instead of speaking, once she reached him, he held out his hand for her.

“I’m sorry for making you wait,” the words were whispered against his cheek as she intertwined her fingers with his, and the barest brush of her face against his made him go still. “Shall we?”

Unwilling to speak and betray the tremor in his voice, Lurien nodded, and they both stepped forward to part the silk curtains together.

 

“Focus on me, Lurien. The crowd is not who you are here to impress.” She spoke low and quiet even as they proceeded up the path together, the multitudes of spiders and bugs gathered along the sides of the hall staring down at them. Was it better, that she was correct? Lurien didn’t know.

Their parents were standing together somewhere above, his mother sticking out among those collected near the altar. The slight flutter in her wings and the upturn of her eyes had him tightening his hold on Hornet’s hand.

He wanted to sigh with relief when they reached the top, his gift to Hornet still securely held in one arm. Yet now, when they stood together, looking down at the countless individuals watching them expectantly, he couldn’t help but let out a weak, airy breath. “Hornet-”

“Shh...” she hushed him softly, catching the gaze of her own parents behind him. “The gift, Lurien.” He blinked.  _ Oh- _

Reluctantly pulling his hand away, he held up the polished metal in front of her.

“Hornet, for you, I present a needle to match you in beauty and strength,” he said, channeling as much confidence and pride into his voice as he could while opening the case in his arms, the metal halves separating to present the weapon he’d commissioned for her. Pale ore was forged into the hilt and sharp-edged channels of the blade, crafted by the Kingdom’s best smith. “May it be as true in your hands as my heart is true to you.”

Lurien held his breath as Hornet reached out to grasp the needle’s hilt in one hand. She lifted it easily, and when she held it up, it looked  _ right _ in her grip, as though it had always belonged there. For a moment, a faint smile made its way onto his face as she stared at the weapon, nodding slowly, as if somewhat surprised by his choice.

“Will you have me as I am, to be yours until the end of my life?” The words slipped out before he knew what he was saying. The sincerity in them bled into his stance, and Lurien felt his whole body lock up as her gaze shifted to him, a hint of surprise in her eyes as she carefully placed the gift back into the case, allowing him to set it aside.

“This offering... I accept.” Something twisted in his chest at her words.  _ That wasn’t what she was supposed to say, _ at least, not traditionally. But before he could give the odd phrasing any more thought, she was unwrapping the object in her hands and holding it out to him.

Lurien’s breath caught the instant he saw the pristine mask.

“Lurien, for you, I present a mask to keep you safe.” It was  _ perfect, _ a surface clean of imperfections, with a single hole in the perfect position for his eye to see out of. When he picked it up, it felt light and sturdy in his hands, and if his hands trembled when he held it, no one said a thing. “May it protect you as I will from this day forth.”

_ Did she mean that? _ He reluctantly set the mask down into her hands once more, watching her place it on top of the case that held her needle.

Now, she held out her hand for him. “Will you have me as I am, to be yours until the end of my life?”

“I will,” he said, noting how she straightened up the slightest bit at his response. When he slipped his hand into hers, she held it tightly even as they both worked to tie their respective threads around each other’s wrists.

Lurien didn’t even notice when he’d finished the bow on hers before she was raising their arms up, a raucous cheer rising from those who had been watching them drowning out the rest of his thoughts.

“Hold on to me-” he obeyed the command without thinking about it as Hornet knelt down and lifted him up into her arms, a soft cry escaping him as he clung to her shoulders.

He was her husband now, and she, his wife. Burying his face against her neck, Lurien laughed once as he clutched at her cloak while she bounded up towards the Beast’s Den.

They were  _ married. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on this scene reminded me that im not too excited about weddings hdkfj


	4. A Brief Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure and their family crash their sister's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/183509134916/i-wonder-what-radiance-thinks-of-hornet-lurien)

At first, they weren’t going to attend.

They’d been gone for over seven years. Sure they expected, at some point, a need to return to their family, to at least see them, maybe even apologize for leaving so suddenly. Ghost was sure to be upset with them, that was a given, but their twin would forgive them, while Hornet would pretend to hold a grudge for some time before admitting she missed them. The only issue was their father...

The Pale King had been seeking a replacement for their betrothed ever since Radiance had asked for their hand, and then they’d fled their home to wed her in her own lands- far outside their father’s jurisdiction.

Such things were silly to think about in the moment, however. They’d already strolled through Deepnest unimpeded. Its usual inhabitants were celebrating their sister’s marriage, and it didn’t take long to find the center of the festivities.

“This is quite an interesting event, isn’t it, dear?” Her voice, deep and lilting, didn’t carry far past from where she was standing. Radiance’s shoulders were adorned with crystalline finery, the stones framing her face reflecting the light-  _ her light _ -from within. At her side, Pure fought off a yawn as they watched the party fade from grand celebration to quiet discussion as the newly wed couple danced together in the center of the pavilion. “Your sister is most certainly a strange one.”

Pure couldn’t bring themself to disagree. Sol was squirming in their arms, trying to get down, but they only shifted their hold on their child before casting their gaze over the wedding’s attendants. Their father was around somewhere- they could feel him, even if distantly, and they couldn’t help but glance nervously about as if he’d appear in front of them to scold them for disappearing.

“Pure, sweetest, why don’t you introduce me to the lucky pair?” Radiance’s voice brought them out of their worries for a moment, prompting them to straighten up as their wife settled an arm around their waist. Pure scanned the sea of bugs in search of the King’s familiar crest one last time before letting the tension leave themselves, even if only briefly. Hornet and her husband- by gods, their sister was  _ married _ now -appeared to be done dancing, and had put some distance between themselves and the rest of those celebrating.

Hornet was the first to notice them approach, her eyes widening as she caught sight of them. Her husband’s gaze followed soon after- or, they assumed it did, since his still-veiled head turned to face their direction.

_ “Sister,” _ their voice spilled out in uneven waves, quiet enough to not draw attention but loud enough that she could hear them. How long had it been since they last laid eyes on her? It felt like forever, but now she was in front of them, a grown individual with a spouse of her own. For a brief instant, they regretted staying away for so long.  _ “We’re pleased to see you doing well.” _

She seemed stunned, but the surprise was quickly replaced with a familiar awe that they could remember her watching them with so long ago- her gaze the same as it was back when she’d attended their training sessions and cheered them on while they fought against their teachers. “Pure, it’s you- and, oh-!” It wasn’t often that Hornet was caught off guard by anything, so when they caught her staring up at their wife, they couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Queen Radiance-” she spoke the title quickly, but with reverence, before bowing, her husband following her example. 

“Princess Hornet, it’s a pleasure to meet my beloved’s more reasonable family. I see they’re not the only one with good taste.” Their wife’s voice was laced with amusement, and they gently prodded her wing to get her to stop teasing their sister.

Radiance laughed softly. “Come now, dearest, let me have my fun, won’t you? I sense myself in this one,” she said, hovering slightly over Hornet’s husband. “I’m surprised honestly, that your father would let her marry one of my kin, even if only in part.” The individual in question quickly pulled back his veil as soon as Radiance got close, revealing the half-moth Pure had only met a few times before.

“Queen-Light Radiance, it’s a great honor to be in your presence-!” he rushed out, drawing out of his bow and watching her intently. Hornet let out an indecipherable noise at his reaction, and Pure pulled her over to their side while the other two conversed.

Their sister’s sharp look had them tilting their head slightly, while their child tugged on the ceremonial beads hanging from Hornet’s crest, dragging her attention away from her husband. “Ah- hello there,” she whispered, a tender hand raised to cup Sol’s cheek as they chirped softly. “So, you’re a parent now… It’s been a long time, Pure.” She was right.

_ “We are… sorry, for not visiting,” _ they rumbled in apology.  _ “We wanted to, very badly. I missed you and Ghost, but Father, he-”  _

“Pure!” That familiar regal voice- sharp and ringing in their head like a song they’d tried to forget -had them looking up suddenly, and the face of the wyrm, eyes narrowed and gait determined as he walked towards them prompted Pure to instinctively reach out for their wife while tightening their grip on their child. Their free hand found Radiance’s easily, and she looked up from her conversation with Hornet’s husband to fix a glare on the King, who called out their name again.

“Of course you’d forgo the proper use of their title. That’s  _ Light-Consort _ Pure to you,  _ wyrm _ ,” their wife hissed with a surprising amount of force, her wings wrapping around them and their child as she pulled them both away from their father, whose astringent aura pressed against them. “My apologies, Princess Hornet, Watcher-Consort Lurien, know that you both have our blessing, but I believe my love and I will be departing early.” 

_ “What? _ No- you-” The wyrm was calling for them. Shooting Hornet a pained glance, Pure turned away from her, their legs carrying them away as fast as they could from their father while Radiance kept them sheltered with her wings. In their arms, Sol let out a soft pealing cry, and Pure winced as they noticed several more heads turn to watch the couple flee from the clearing.

They’d have to come visit Hornet at a better time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure & Radi will probably get their own spinoff fic at some point fjkdgl


	5. Honeymoon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrah comforts hew new son-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh whoops, this isn't a very romantic ending, is it

As soon as the festivities were over, Herrah thought she’d be free to retire to her quarters in peace. It had been a long wait, but Hornet and her betrothed were finally tied together. Perhaps later, she’d scold her daughter over using the wrong words to accept Lurien’s vows, yet for now-

Humming quietly to herself, she paused by the suite that the two newlyweds were supposed to be sharing and caught the quiet noises coming from within. Herrah paused.

Hornet would never cry where anyone could hear her.

Brushing her claws against the curtain separating the room off from the rest of the den, Herrah peeked past the veil. The noise from within stopped, but in the next moment, she heard the timid voice of her daughter’s husband. “...Hello?”

Stepping into the room, Herrah noted that Lurien was kneeling on top of the bed, his wedding robes discarded at the foot while he clutched the mask Hornet gave him tightly to his chest. Tears were smeared across his face, and her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

“Lurien?” Herrah was surprised by the amount of concern in her own voice, but when the boy looked up at her, she felt the motherly concern she held for her own child bleed outward. He was part of her family now, she couldn’t be cold, not when Hornet seemed to be doing that for her. “Where is-?”

_ “Gone... _ she left me here, said I wasn’t to follow her,” he sniffed, setting aside the mask and drawing up the silk sheets to his chest. “Queen Herrah- was... did I make a mistake earlier? I don’t understand why she’s-” Moving to sit beside him, Herrah carefully set a claw on his shoulder, watching as he dropped his head.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it... but Hornet was excited for this in her own way, I think. You’re her favorite, Lurien, but she has trouble showing it,” she said, noting the skeptic noise that escaped him. “You know, she spoke of you many times when you were both courting. She admires your kindness, that soft heart you bear so easily. Give her time. She’s your wife now, she’ll come around.” Herrah stood and moved to leave before hearing the other draw in a sharp breath.

“Queen Herrah, do you think...” he paused, and she tilted her head slightly in his direction. “...do you think that Hornet could.. if she’ll learn to l-”

“I’m certain she already does. She just hasn’t realized it yet,” she hummed out. “Have patience, Watcher-Consort. Though, you have my condolences for my daughter’s behavior tonight. I’ll speak with her when she returns.”

This time, he nodded- maybe more to himself than to her, before lying back against the bed. “Thank you for the kind words...”

After leaving him to rest, Herrah sighed to herself as she proceeded to her own quarters.

They’d work things out. She had to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> More of this AU's Content can be found: [right here!](http://eggroyalty.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Princess'-Gift-\(AU\))
> 
> As usual, none of this would be possible without being sent asks/prompts, so thank you again to everyone who dropped something into my inbox! ya'll are the best :'3c


End file.
